Cosas Imposibles
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: Lo observo desde la banca de enfrente, llevo un libro para aparentar, para que paresca que no estoy todos los dias en la banca esperando verlo, para que no se de cuenta que al parecer... me enamore de el sin siquiera conocerlo.  GaaraXKiba


¡Hola!

Bueno resulta que me enoje, aparte estoy leyendo el libro del psicoanalista, y bueno primera semana de escuela y ya me estoy muriendo, aun así encontré tiempo para escribir esto, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto

Narración normal

_Pensamientos_

* * *

><p>"Cosas Imposibles"<p>

Ya habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que intentaba leer esa página del libro, diez minutos y aun no entendía ni un solo párrafo, suspire resignado, pero seguí viendo las letras impresas en la hoja, acaricie la pagina con las yemas de mis dedos, se sentía algo áspero.

Suspire de nuevo y cerré el libro dejando el separador en la última página que había leído, alce un poco la vista, el seguía ahí, pero creo que no me notaba, no es su culpa, quien me notaria, solo soy una persona normal y corriente que lee un libro en una solitaria banca del parque.

No tengo nada especial, soy chico normal, altura: 1.69, creo que soy alto, mi cabello es castaño, mis ojos del mismo color que el de mi cabello, tiendo a ser friolento e incluso en un día caluroso como este traigo mi fiel chamarra, soy una persona normal con un nombre normal, Inuzuka Kiba, no es un nombre que sea difícil de recordar, es un nombre común y corriente, yo soy común y corriente, pero él, el es diferente, el no es común.

Lo he estado observando por unas semanas, siempre elije la misma banca, siempre se pone sus audífonos, siempre lleva un lápiz, una pluma, una goma y un cuaderno, siempre tiene ese aspecto serio y temible, pero nunca le he hablado, nunca le he dirigido una palabra, dudo que alguien tan especial como el tenga la intención de devolverme el saludo, el es simplemente raro, extraño, hermoso, inalcanzable.

Alguien tan común como yo no puede hablar con alguien como él, el es un poco más bajo que yo, su cabello es de un raro color rojo carmesí, me pregunto si ese será su verdadero color, sus ojos son turquesas, tal vez verde, no creo saber el color exacto, su piel es verdaderamente pálida, siempre tiene ropa negra, nunca voltea a ver a nadie, nunca ha ido acompañado de alguien.

Desde la primera vez que lo vi me sorprendí, no es algo común ver a alguien como el bajo la sombra de un árbol, o tal vez soy tan patéticamente común que nunca había visto a alguien como el por el simple hecho mencionado anteriormente, patético, es una palabra que me ha descrito perfectamente en las últimas semanas, es patético ir al parque solo para ver a una persona que ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia, es patético que mi corazón empiece a latir desesperadamente al verlo llegar al parque, es patético que tenga ganas de seguirlo para saber donde vive y es realmente patético el hecho de que parece ser que me enamore de alguien con el que nunca he hablado.

Baje la vista y mire la portada del libro, "Alas Negras", algo había en la portada del libro que me había obligado a comprarlo hace una semana, torcí levemente la boca, no había avanzado casi nada en la lectura, no soy alguien al que le guste mucho leer pero ese libro parecía tener un trama interesante, además era una perfecta fachada para poder seguir viéndolo, todo el día, acaricie la tapa del libro y volví a mirarlo, parecía que estaba escribiendo, lo mire de nuevo, sería muy raro que él me voleará a ver, sería mucho más raro que se parara y me saludara, solo soy, no soy nada, no significo nada para él, aunque el ya es muchas cosas para mí.

Lo seguí viendo por unos cuantos minutos, un pequeño puesto andante de dulces paso frente a mi impidiéndome verlo, bufe molesto, la anciana señora con el puesto andante me miro con desagrado y siguió su camino, la mire fugazmente y volví la vista hacia a él, me sobresalte al ver que me estaba viendo, baje la vista con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_Mierda_, alcance a pensar antes de abrir tontamente el libro para ponerlo frente a mi rostro, cerré los ojos tratando de desaparecer aunque sabía que era imposible, ¿me había descubierto?, sentí que toda la fachada de leer un libro todos los días en el parque se desmoronaba violentamente, abrí los ojos y pasee la vista por las letras, no lograba entender absolutamente nada, quería subir la vista y alejar el libro de mi cara pero me daba miedo que siguiera mirándome.

Me arriesgue, Ho grave error, el seguía mirándome solo que ahora parecía algo divertido, baje la vista de nuevo y sentí mis mejillas arder fuertemente, mire de nuevo el libro tratando de ocultarme en el, entonces me di cuenta de mi estupidez, el libro estaba no solo al revés si no que en vez de ver las paginas con el relato solo podía ver la portada del libro, trate de asesinarme, eso había sido un completo desastre, rápidamente puse el libro de forma correcta.

Baje la mirada y mire mi tenis como si fueran un nuevo descubrimiento, _no mires, no mires_, me repetía a mí mismo, podía sentir aun su mirada sobre mí, burlándose cruelmente, había sido descubierto, mordí mi labio inferior y trate de pensar en otra cosa.

Subi la vista para recibir de nuevo su mirada, temblé ligeramente al verlo pararse y comenzar a caminar hacia mí, abrí los ojos como platos y volví a abrir el libro lo puse frente a mi intentando leer un poco, di un pequeño brinco cuando distinguí sus zapatos, alce un poco la vista y lo encontré mirándome sin ninguna emoción, trague saliva con pesadez.

-¿Se… te ofrece algo?- pregunte con voz temblorosa

-Haz estado viéndome- me respondió con voz fría

Temblé ligeramente y mire hacia otro lado.

-No es cierto- mentí con nada de seguridad

Se quedo callado, trague saliva con pesadez y me lamí los labios, tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

-No es nuevo que la gente me vea, soy extraño, lo sé muy bien, pero tus patéticos intentos por mirarme y pasar desapercibido son deplorables-

Baje la vista apenado, ¿Desde el principio supo que lo estaba observando?

-Yo…yo- tartamudee sin querer –Me llamo Kiba, lamento si… te moleste… o te cause algún disgusto-

Alce la vista levemente para encontrarme con que m dirigía una mirada glacial, no encontré ninguna emoción en sus ojos.

-Gaara- dijo a modo de presentación –Me causa muchas molestias, vengo al parque para tener un momento a solas al aire libre, no para que me vean todos los malditos días-

-¿Cómo no poder verte?, no eres igual a todos los demás-

Frunció el seño y percibí algo de enojo en su mirada, creo que no me di a explicar bien, tal vez no entendió lo que yo pienso de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Note el cambio de su voz, ahora tenía un tono más fuerte con un toque de molestia.

-No digo que seas raro, solo que no…- me rasque un poco la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras –No sé cómo decirlo-

Siguió mirándome esperando una respuesta de mi parte, ¡como si las palabras llegaran tan rápido!, no es fácil decir lo que piensas cuando estas nervioso.

-Eres lindo- murmure agachando la cabeza

Soltó un quejido de disgusto

-¿Perdón?-

-Eres lindo- dije más fuerte

Pareció que no le gusto lo que acababa de decir, se quedo callado, ahora solo podía escuchar el molesto sonido de un vendedor ambulante de plátanos asados.

-Eres despreciable- me dijo cuando el sonido del carrito del vendedor ambulante paro

Alce la vista y lo mire algo confundido

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Acaso me conoces?, no, simplemente me has visto en el parque, eso no quiere decir que sea lindo, ni siquiera me conoces y apuesto que ya estas enamorado de mi-

Dentro de mi pude escuchar un sonidito como el que caracteriza a los juegos didácticos, una leve vocecilla dijo ¡Bingo!, me sentí estúpidamente estúpido, era verdad no lo conocía ni un poco, acababa de saber su nombre y aun así ya estaba enamorado.

Realmente soy patético.

Baje la vista y sentí que mis mejillas ardían, me mordí la lengua.

-Acerté- dijo con seguridad

Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

-Es despreciable y asqueroso-

Golpe de lleno, era como si estuviera en una pelea de videojuegos y el estaba ganando por mucho.

-Todos dicen que se enamoran a primera vista, el amor a primera vista no existe, el amor en si no existe, solo es una asquerosa ilusión que te obliga a depender de alguien conocido-

Me sentí realmente insignificante.

-Despierta de tu estúpido sueño y date cuenta que por mucho que me veas yo no me voy a enamorar de ti-

Rechine los dientes y temblé ligeramente, era doloroso, ¿Quién diría que le rechazo de la persona que te acaba de decir su nombre dolería?, lo malo de mi es que siempre fui orgulloso.

-Todo en esta vida se puede, tal vez si sigo mirándote termines enamorado de mí-

Soltó una risa burlona

-"Todo en esta vida se puede"- me cito con burla –Pensamientos de seres lamentables-

Fruncí el seño molesto

-Tu…-

-En el mundo hay cosas posibles y cosas imposibles, te diré una cosa imposible, el que tú me veas todos los días y que por ese simple hecho yo me enamore es algo imposible-

-Nadie puede no enamorarse-

-Yo elegí no enamorarme-

Me tense, sus palabras eran frías y distantes, parecía ser un muerto, parecía no tener sentimientos

-Hazte un favor deja de imaginarte que me enamorare de ti, y de paso hazme un favor a mí, deja de mirarme todos los días-

Dicho esto se volteo y camino hacia la salida del parque, me quede anonadado mirando el suelo, no sé porque pero hubo algo en sus palabras, algo que me hiso sentir mal, algo que pareció un puñal clavándose en mi cuerpo, no sé porque siento tanto dolor si ni siquiera lo conocía, el actuó tan fría y calculadoramente, se había burlado de mí y me había dejado en shock, mire el libro sobre mis piernas, en este mundo había cosas imposibles, creo que yo tuve la vaga esperanza de que esas cosas imposibles se hicieran posibles.

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonta que fue esa esperanza.

* * *

><p>De acuerdo espero que les haya gustado<p>

La inspiración vuelve en forma nebulosa y se transporta por mis dedos hasta las teclas de la computadora ^^

Espero que siga asi

Dudas, aclaraciones, felicitaciones son bien recibidas, dejen un review y contribuirán a una noble causa

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
